Picking You Apart
by CurrySane
Summary: Sebastian follows Leslie to the mansion, hoping to save him. He is quickly caught off guard and trapped in Ruvik's dangerous game. What happens, when your mind can no longer fight back? Rated M for possible later chapters. Tell me if you guys would like me to continue
1. Trapped

Whether it was the dark, or exhaustion, Sebastian couldn't tell. It had been days-hell, probably even _weeks_, since he'd last slept; but something had kept him going. He had convinced himself it was adrenalin, or perhaps the need to find his partners; but deep down inside he knew. The reason he couldn't spare even a _second_, was because of.."Ruvik".

The psycho's name put a bad taste in the detective's mouth. Every encounter with him had been...exerting, to say the least; so why was the detective in the mad-man's home? Right-because he had followed Leslie, had to protect the fragile minded boy; even if that meant losing himself. "Dammit, why couldn't he just stick by me?" This was a question Sebastian had asked himself numerous times; the answer never became any clearer. The only clarity he received, was knowing that Ruvik hadn't found him yet;he was still safe. However, there was that constant pulse-the one that signaled _his_ arrival. Perhaps he should give up-allow himself to be destroyed; it was certainly better then this endless hell.

"That is..the weak way out, I had thought your mind was capable of less..trivial thoughts". That horrifying voice sounded from above where Sebastian stood. How had he missed the signal? Right-he was to lost in his own dismal thoughts. "If that is what you want, I could pop you like a water balloon". Before there was time to react, the presence was in-front of him; ice cold eyes piercing his own. "It would be easy to dismantle you, _Seb__"__._ The once fond nick-name, now held no warmth behind it. It wasn't the same, unless his partner was the one saying it. "My partner is the only one with privilege to call me that". He knew it wasn't wise to upset this monster, but sounding defiant and hateful, was a habit.

"Yes...your partner, Joseph-how is he by the way?" There was a scornful smirk on his charred lips, it made Sebastian want to vomit. "I'm not offering you the satisfaction of getting under my skin". Silence fell between them; cold dead eyes, searching living ones for something. Then, as if light had shown through the foyer, something sparked in Ruvik's eyes. "I know not only _how_ to get under your skin; but also how to wear it, like a _coat__"__._ The last word was said with such malice, that Sebastian hadn't registered what happened next.

Barbed wire had wormed its way through the tile, and snaked itself around Sebastian's legs. Each struggle rose it higher, every breath wound it tighter. Crimson was quickly becoming his new clothes color. "You forget, Seb- I know how to work the brain in my favor". Ruvik raised his hand and extended two fingers toward Sebastian's forehead. The detectives struggles were in vain, so he went ridged and stared his doom in the face. However, his death suddenly wasn't staring at him anymore. Ruvik had done something to his brain, for now, Joseph was standing before him. "Jo..seph?" He stared in disbelief, not sure if he had finally gone crazy, or this was some fucked up mind game. "Can you feel it? I'm already squirming through your veins." A gloved hand gripped Sebastian's jaw and cold eyes stared back at him. This wasn't-"Let's see how long your mind can hold out".


	2. Unexpected

Trapped in the foyer, Sebastian struggles against his restraints. Blood drips down his sweat slicked skin and soaks his shirt; Joseph's impostor stares with cruel eyes. "If you bleed to much, there wont be a mind for me to torture". His fingers brush the detectives temple, and time stills; there doesn't even seem to be an air flow anymore. There is only unrelenting pain, but Sebastian can't move, can't even bring himself to twitch his fingers. "As long as I have you, you will suffer; death will only come when I allow it" The look a like removes Sebastian's knife and eyes it contemplatively; the look in his eyes says 'It will do'.

The next few minutes turn into what seem like hours, as the impostor cuts away at him. Each new wound is agonizing; only rivaled by the barbs skewered throughout his flesh. "Jo..seph" The captive stares at his captor through lidded eyes; the blood loss catching up to him. If there were some semblance of god in this world, they were not looking out for him. "You appear to be showing signs of anemia, your clotting process is weak". The impostor removes his glasses and steps closer to his victim; his face emotionless. "What shall I do to you know?"

The barbs cut deeper and Sebastian groans in pain;this sick bastard wasn't letting up. "You're...you _can__'__t_ be Joseph". His breaths are labored and shallow from anemia; his vision blurs. The near silent protest was viewed with a bored expression. "I am who I choose to be perceived as, Seb" The devil with Joseph's face, removes a glove and extends his fingers to one of Sebastian's many wounds. Without missing a beat, the fingers are plunged into an abdominal lesion; the detective screams in agony. "I would've thought you were capable of a more...broad, pain spectrum". The fingers are removed and regarded with a type of, fascination, before they are licked clean. Once there is none to be seen, the fingers find their way back to the wound; only to be shoved deeper each time. The detective groans loudly, blood staining his teeth.

It seems like eternity, before Sebastian stares blankly, into his enemies eyes. A plea, little more than a whisper, leaves his mouth; blood pools at his lips "What was that?" Joseph removes his fingers and leans in; Sebastian rests a blood stained chin, on his shoulder. When had he been able to move again? It didn't matter anyway, but perhaps he had been able to move all along-none of this was real. Though if that were the case, there wouldn't be this excruciating pain. "If...you're really...Joseph, then finish me off already". The corners of Ruvik's lips turn upward; the mans mind,or rather body, had broken much faster than anticipated.

"If you want death so badly, show me your resolve". The knife is on Sebastian's skin again, carving a deep gash across his chest. Instead of fingers, the tip of the knife is shoved inside and twisted. The detective coughs blood and arches his back; what hurt more, was impossible to tell. "Joseph, _PLEASE__"__._ Sebastian chokes and coughs violently; the barbs making fresh cuts across his body. "I asked for resolve, not your pathetic begging". The blade is removed and swiftly moved between the pectoral muscle. There was no pain this time; the whole body was numb-save for a heart beating wildly behind the ribcage.

The next few moments are blurred, as Sebastian leans forward. As best he can, he bites down on Joseph's collar; pulling him closer. "Whatever you are trying to do, is futile at best". Ruvik goes to move backward, but the detective's lips are suddenly on his own. He tenses, unsure how to react to the situation. "Joseph..." Sebastian's breathing is irregular and hot, against Ruvik's lips; the madman jolts back-the barbed wire returning whence it came. "This...was not the outcome I had expected". Ruvik spares a last glance at the fallen detective, before vanishing.

There was research to be done, memories to sift through.


	3. Planning

Forgive the poor writing this chapter. Ruvik is especially hard to write for.

As for the brain section- I was going for a clone of sorts? You know, because Ruvik can do just about anything. Displaying a copy of a brain, shouldn't be a problem.

The brain is a fragile thing, it can be manipulated and transformed; created a new. Even memories can be tampered with, could be bent to another's will. That was the rule of this place, and it's "god" made perfect use of it. However, some attempts were not fruitful; sometimes, the brain produced unexpected results. This most recent manipulation, led to actions the manipulator wasn't prepared for. The warmth from the sudden advance, still lingered on his lips; it confused him. Not once, had he foreseen such a thing; the detective hadn't struck him as..._that_ kind of person.

"Where in your mind...do you hide such thoughts, Seb?" Ruvik flexed his fingers, and a brain appeared before him. Every memory, thought and action was displayed for his amusement. It was thrilling, to have such control over one person.

"Show me-the darkest recesses of your mind". He ran the tips of his fingers across the muscle-rhythmically; images flashing behind his eyes.

There were memories of Sebastian's childhood, his days as a rookie, even the first kiss he shared with Myra; but none of Joseph.

"Was it really so shameful...that you would hide it so far away?" He brought his fingers closer to the frontal cortex, and added pressure. There was something stored there, and for a brief moment, he had caught sight of it; but it vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Loneliness...will drag you to such actions...won't it?" Ruvik released the brain, and stood quietly. He had seen enough to know-just how lonely Sebastian had been, after Myra's disappearance. Though...he was still unsure how large a part, the Joseph subject played in this.

"The only way to deduce a problem, is to face it". He mumbled quietly to himself, before seeking out the detective.

Surprisingly, Sebastian was not where he had left him; there was only blood. It seemed the man could withstand the pain after-all; this made Ruvik smirk. Perhaps this experiment would still be worthwhile. All he had to do, was set his plan into motion.

"Sebastian?" He imitated Josephs voice, trying to match the level of concern the real man would have toward his partner. Watching the duo all this time, had payed off, in some respects.

Though...his attempt hadn't seem to work, no reply had come his way. That meant his test subject was dead, or hiding. He assumed the latter however, for he would know, if the man had died. Only he, were allowed to kill him.

"Sebastian, you here?" He tried again-feigning concern, as he approached the door beneath the stair-case. The blood had made a gruesome walkway toward it; but he barely payed attention, as he took the knob.

The door opened with a small creaking noise; probably due to neglect to the hinges.

The blood was thicker on this side, and made a wet sloshing sound, when the door slid over it. Ruvik's eyes followed the blood, until they landed upon the detective. He was slumped against a bookcase and looked like he'd lost all hope of moving. The madman smirked coldly at that assumption; it made his work easier.

"Sebastian?" He approached the fallen man slowly; watching as his face changed from defeat, to relief. It seemed that he had still seen Ruvik as his beloved partner; it was so satisfying.

"Jo...seph, that really you?" The detective sat up, best he could and reached out to the fake. There was hope steadily rising within his eyes again.

"Of course it is, what-did you forget what I looked like?" Ruvik spoke in mock playfulness; speaking as the younger detective, was challenging.

He wanted to rip Sebastian apart right this instant, but his experiment was not finished.

"Course I didn't...but I saw Kidman shoot you, and then the playground collapsed...I thought-"

"You thought wrong, you know I wouldn't leave you alone in this, Seb". The older man nodded, then tried to stand; Ruvik reached out to steady him. It was something these two often did with one another.

"Man, am I glad you're here with me". He gripped Ruvik's shoulder, and squeezed lightly; making sure he was actually there.

"I feel...the same, I didn't know what to do, when we got separated". He imitated Josephs smile as best he could; all of this _kindness_, was making him irritable.

"We can talk later, right now we have to get out of here". Sebastian took hold of Ruvik's wrist and tried to move; he barely made it a foot. Ruvik deduced that he would have to...carry the detective to a safe room. There was one not very far from where they stood, so he shouldered the older man and led him back to the foyer.

"There is a room just up these stairs; are you alright to climb?" Sebastian nodded weakly and stepped as carefully as he could; he was going to pass out.

"If I fall unconscious, just leave me, alright?" He sighed heavily when his eyes landed on the stair-case; that was way to many steps.

"I won't do that, you never gave up on me, did you?" Ruvik recalled the moments Sebastian had kept his partner breathing; they were all so weak. If only they would realize how futile their efforts were.

"Just because I kept you alive, doesn't mean you have to do the same" Sebastian climbed the steps weakly, laughing at his partners impostor.

"Of course it does, you're my precious partner, Sebastian". The older man stared quietly into Ruvik's eyes; something flashed inside them.

The experiment was going according to plan.


End file.
